


The Trouble With Assuming

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Once Upon a Captain Swan Storybook, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: After Killian saves Emma’s life while climbing the beanstalk, he believes she owes him.  (Deleted scenes from 2x06 “Tallahassee” written for Volume 2 of the CS Storybook on Tumblr.)





	The Trouble With Assuming

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the story I contributed to Volume 2 of the CS StoryBook from Tumblr. It contains deleted scenes from 2x06 “Tallahassee”. As we say goodbye to CS, it’s nice to revisit how it all began! Hope you enjoy it!

…The Trouble With Assuming: Part 1/1… 

Emma and Hook had made it halfway up the beanstalk when she turned to him.

"I'm not the only one who's an open book," she said.

Hook cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Do tell," he said.

"You didn't recognize the look in my eye because you'd seen it in the Lost Boys. You recognized it because you see it every time you look in the mirror."

Killian stared at her for a long moment and then dropped his eyes. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know what it feels like to be abandoned too. It takes one to know one."

Killian slowly bobbed his head and then finally shrugged in defeat. "So you've found me out. Congratulations."

"Care to share?" she asked. 

"Not particularly." 

"It would explain a lot," she countered.

He chuckled bitterly. "Ah, the pirate thing again." Hook paused for a long moment and then sucked in a deep breath as he forced himself to meet her eyes. "My mother died when I was a young boy."

"I'm sorry," she said, noticing a flicker of pain flash across his eyes. 

"My father was left to raise me and my older brother, Liam. But he had been broken by my mother's death and he was lost. He promised us we would sail the world and we set off on a ship. But when we woke, we found he had abandoned us to evade capture for crimes he had committed. And he had sold us into slavery."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. She knew the story wouldn't be a pretty one, but she hadn't seen that ending coming. 

"I'm really sorry you and your brother had to go through that. No child should have to endure such a terrible thing."

He cocked his head to the side, tightening his grip on the beanstalk, and shrugged his shoulders. "It was long ago."

"Wounds like that don't heal quickly or easily. They linger. I should know."

Hook dropped his eyes again. "Perhaps we should continue our climb while there is still daylight. It will be growing dark soon."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it shut when he began to climb again.

...

They climbed in silence until they had nearly reached the top. Emma moved her foot to gain a foothold, but lost her balance and slipped. She reached out to grab onto the beanstalk, but couldn't as she began to fall backwards. 

Emma screamed and Hook’s movements froze at the sound of her voice. His head whipped down, his eyes widening in fear as he saw Emma falling backwards, hands clawing desperately at the air. He reacted quickly, bending back and stretching his left arm out toward her. 

His hook suddenly appeared before her eyes and she quickly grasped it, clutching it for dear life. 

"Hold on, love," Hook said, as he strained to hold her weight. 

His face grew red and the veins in his neck began to bulge as he used all of his strength to pull her up. She was finally able to grab onto the beanstalk and released his hook.

Emma took a deep, calming breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She refused to meet his concerned gaze and ignored the sincerity in his voice.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she snapped. 

He chuckled. "Aye, that was rather apparent as you were plummeting to your certain death."

"I would have found a way to save myself. I always do," she countered. 

"A thank you would have sufficed."

He stared at her, waiting for such words, but none came. Hook finally returned his attention to the beanstalk and continued the climb.

...

Emma and Hook walked through the rooms filled with treasure. His eyes lit up at every gold piece and jeweled bauble. He would pause every so often to pocket a small piece.

He found Emma staring at him as he stuffed a gold coin into the pocket of his vest.

"What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Thank you," she replied so softly he almost didn't hear her.

His eyebrows lifted and he cupped his hand to his ear, as he leaned in close to her. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear that."

Emma rolled her eyes and fought the smile that threatened her lips.

"I said," she began, purposely speaking loudly, "thank you." Her voice lowered again as she met his gaze. "Thank you for saving my life, Hook."

He shrugged. "It's good form. Plus, I assume you'll remember the gesture if I'm ever in need of your assistance in the future."

Emma grinned. "You know what they say about assuming."

Hook tilted his head to the side, brow furrowing in confusion. "No, what do they say?"

Emma simply shook her head. "Never mind."

She began to walk away, when she felt his hand gently grip her elbow. He turned her back towards him, as he leaned down close to her. Emma felt her eyes gravitate to his lips and she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. He was so close she could smell the rum on his breath and the salt of his skin.

"You know, love, accepting help is not a sign of weakness."

"I'm used to doing things on my own. Always have."

"Aye, your steadfast independence is admirable, if not maddening. I too value my independence, but I am no fool. There are some things that cannot be done alone. I have an entire crew on the Jolly Roger who is there to assist me. There's nothing wrong with needing someone, Swan."

Emma shrugged. "Well, that would require me to trust others and that doesn't happen easily or quickly."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she pulled away from him and turned on her heel.

…

Hook glanced over at Emma as they continued their quest for the compass after knocking out the giant.

“I know you don’t wish to speak of it, Swan, but I do believe we made for an impressive team defeating the giant.”

Emma threw him a sideways glance. “I wouldn’t call forcing him into what amounts to a fancy naptime defeating him, Hook.”

He shrugged. “Regardless, we worked together quite well. I realize you’re loathe to admit it, but you need me, Emma.”

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. “I don’t need you. I could do this all by myself if I had to.”

Hook’s eyebrows danced upward. “Is that so? And who would you have used as giant bait to distract him?”

“I just would have found another way,” she said, turning back around and walking on. 

Hook chuckled and nodded his head at her. “Oh you’re a stubborn lass, for sure.”

...

They continued on in silence for a time, Hook pocketing more coins and jewels whenever he could. 

“You know, Swan,” he began, causing her to turn toward him, “I’ve heard that in some lands, if someone saves your life, you are indebted to them for the remainder of yours or at least until you return the favor.”

Emma laughed. “Well, in my land, a sincere thank you is sufficient. And maybe a nice thank you card or a fruit basket or a gift card to Starbucks.”

“Starbucks?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“They sell coffee.”

Hook’s eyes widened. “In your land, saving someone’s life earns you nothing more than a beverage?”

She shrugged. “Well, it depends on how much the gift card is. You might be able to get more than one.”

Hook shook his head. “I must say your land places little value on a life.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. He sighed and waved his hand. “I know, Swan. This coming from a pirate.”

Emma tilted her head to the side as she eyed him. “This may be a strange concept for someone who is concerned only for himself, but most people will help others without expecting anything in return.”

Hook chuckled at that. “A strange concept indeed.” 

Emma stifled a smile as she walked past him. 

…

Hook couldn’t stand the silence. He was a rather verbose person, sometimes to his detriment. 

“So this person that you may have been in love with once, how did he break your heart?” he suddenly asked.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly spun around to face him. She was taken aback by how close he suddenly was to her. He had a habit of invading her personal space. She took a step back.

“Who said I got my heart broken?” she asked softly.

His eyes scanned her face, as he closed the distance between them again. “A broken heart always recognizes another,” he whispered.

Emma dropped her eyes from his mesmerizing gaze. “He betrayed me. He wasn’t who I thought he was.”

Hook nodded. “Ah, I see. You finally let yourself trust someone and he betrayed you. That certainly explains the trust issues.”

Emma forced herself to meet his eyes. “Yeah, well, I was burned pretty badly. Can you blame me?”

He shook his head, his eyes focusing on her lips. “Not in the least. I will say this though. Whoever he was must have been a fool.”

Emma stared at him for a long moment, then sucked in a breath and turned on her heel. 

…

Emma could hear him screaming her name long after he was out of sight. She didn’t want to feel guilty leaving him chained up on the beanstalk. He was a pirate after all. But she couldn’t help it. She wanted to believe that maybe he was more than he seemed. He had saved her life. And he seemed to have an unnerving ability to read her. She didn’t want to admit it, but she felt a connection to him. She had from the start. 

She thought back to what he said about saving her life. Sure, she had helped free from the rocks that had fallen on him, but did that really make them even? Maybe it wasn’t fair to leave him to fend for himself up here. Still, he was a pirate and he had his own agenda. She knew she couldn’t trust him, as much as she wanted to. 

Emma had nearly reached the exit, when she felt her hand begin to throb. She looked down at Hook’s scarf that he had wrapped around her wounded hand. A smile pulled at her lips as she remembered how he had used his mouth to tie it and the way he had looked at her. There was lust in his eyes for sure, but she couldn’t deny the gentle way he cared for her injury. She wondered what else she would discover about him if she allowed herself the chance. 

The guilt bubbled up within her. He had cared for her hand and saved her life, all while risking his own to help her. And how had she repaid him? By leaving him chained up on a beanstalk with a giant nearby. 

Emma squeezed her eyes closed. She then took a deep breath and turned back around.

...

Hook stared at the cuff upon his wrist, his lungs burning from screaming her name. How could she do this to him after he saved her life? After he had risked his own to help her?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming toward him. His head jerked up and his gaze landed on Emma.

A grin spread across his face. "I knew you would come back, Swan. I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

Emma stepped toward him, but stayed just beyond his reach.

"Release me and we'll be on our way," he said with a nod of his head.

Emma stared at him for a long moment, as she remained silent.

"Well, get on with it," he prodded, holding up his wrist.

Emma dug into her pocket for the key to the cuff she’d discovered nearby and held it up. Hook smiled at the sight.

"Ah, yes. Saves me the time and trouble of using my hook."

Emma took the key and flung it to her side. It landed just beyond his reach. His eyes widened in shock.

"Bloody hell! Why the devil did you do that?"

She shrugged. "Wouldn't want to make it too easy for you. I know you love a challenge."

"How am I supposed to reach it?" he spat out. 

"You're a pirate, Hook. You're clever and resourceful. You'll figure it out."

She turned on her heel to leave, but only got a few steps before his voice stopped her.

"Perhaps I was wrong. After I saved your life, I assumed you would return the favor if I was ever in need. Granted, you've put me in said danger, but I suppose I was just expecting more from you, Swan."

“I did help free you from the rocks that had fallen on you,” she countered softly.

“And you believe that makes us even?” he asked bitterly, as she dropped her eyes to the ground. “You may have retrieved the compass on your own, but you wouldn’t have even been alive to complete the task if I hadn’t saved your life. And this is how you repay me? Abandoning me atop a beanstalk with a giant looming nearby? I assumed our shared experience with abandonment would have meant something to you. I assumed you were above this.”

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, the hurt in his voice almost too much to bear. She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. 

"That's the trouble with assuming. Good luck, Hook."

She then continued on her way, never turning back as he called her name over and over again.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I’d love to know what you thought! ~Steph


End file.
